The Art of Double-Crossing
Savanna The Sahara desert gives way to a vast transitional zone of grassy plains, plateaus, and mountains as the equator is approached and rainfall increases substantially, enough to gradually transform a desert into a rainforest. Far, far to the south, sprawling majestically along the horizon are the silhouettes of what can only be described as a jungle. Coming closer to the outskirts of this region, you can clearly define the lush vegetation and trademark canopy of a large, fertile rainforest. This mysterious, yet marvelously Outbound stands upon the African savannah nearest the very outskirts of the region just north of the lush jungles of the Congo Basin, so close in fact that one could lose themselves within the thick vegetation in just a few moments time. His forearm out front and center, the datacomputer onto which he seems to be consistently placing his attention chirps, beeps, and dings as he types furiously upon the touchpad surface with the pointed digits of his right hand. Awaitin the Autobots as planned as far as the optic can see he has come to this place alone. Blurr and company are approaching the location specified by the coordinates Outbound had given. As they are speeding along (Blurr reluctantly having to slow down to 'regular' speed so that the others could keep up), the speedster goes over the plan with the other Autobots, since he is the highest ranking member of the team. "Okay, here's the plan--you two scout the area and search for a suitable position for the bomb, then secure it. Don't get spotted. Alert me of its location once you've placed it, as well as anything else that might be of importance, but stay hidden until I signal you otherwise. I'll go in to talk to Outbound, and evaluate the situation. We'll have to see if we can't figure out what he's up to before he takes action. Any questions?" "Okay," says Tailgate, avoiding optic contact now that they'd transformed. He'd lagged behind a little the whole way, not enough to make Blurr angry but he's certain he was irritated by it in the very least. He stares at the bomb blankly, shifting it from one hand servo to the other listlessly. Skids does have one, but it's a little broader in focus. "If this is all Repugnus' orders, how much do we really know about the methods he's been using?" Outbound was getting tired of waiting, though one could hardly tell with the lack of any fidgeting or even searching the savannah for sign of those he had meant to meet. No, the Decepticon just stood there tap-tap-tapping away upon his datacomputer screen apparently ignorant of the treachery that approached him on the horizon... Blurr sighs. "Sorry. I meant does anyone have a question that actually matters." But he quickly moves on, since clearly no one has any. He gets up into his biped form and scans the designated area from behind a thick cluster of vegetation right near the edges of the forest. "Okay, I've got a visual on the Decepticon. He appears to be alone but don't let your guard down. Make your way around his flank and don't draw attention to yourselves. I'm going in." And with that, he leaves the two of them to do as they are ordered, and approaches the Decepticon, his weapons subspaced though not difficult to access if necessary. "Outbound." Skids, still in vehicle mode, replies to Blurr, "I can't think of a question that really matters more," before driving off to follow his orders. Tailgate follows Skids drearily, keeping an optic on Blurr, who was approaching Outbound now. "Like he would wait to answer it even if we had one," he mutters. Outbound continues to type upon his datacomputer while Blurr approaches him. Even after the Autobot has spoken his name the Decepticon continues to finish typing up the paragraph that he had begun before the other mech had decided to speak. "There," the infantrymech says finally, and then lowers his forearm slightly to look to the Bot speedster. "You know my name... No doubt you have done your homework...Blurr," the infantrymech replies. "Few Autobots are capable of breaking the sound barrier on land. Pity that did not help you to defeat Windshear in Crystal City." Yes, he was there, but could have just as easily received that information second hand right? "In any case..." the mech trails. "...On to business." Compact minivan answers Tailgate, "People really should stop to consider what they're doing before they go do it. Not criticizing anyone in particular; just saying. Now, if I were a bomb," he muses, "where would I want to hide?" "Of course I know your name." Blurr says curtly. "As for Windshear, he was just a waste of time, nothing more. I was there to make sure Hubcap got to safety, and I accomplished my objective. "But that's beside the point. I'm not here to talk idle pleasantries--obviously. I'm here to examine your research or whatever resources you've managed to procure out here, and to get the intel you've promised. And since you know who I am, you should already know that I don't like waiting." "Wait," says Tailgate, "not yet. I.. just want to be sure of something." He inches closer to where Blurr and Outbound are conversing, bomb in hand. Looking around, he peers behind Outbound's datacomputer, towards a small pile of rocks not too far from where Outbound was standing but obscure enough that he wouldn't notice if they slipped in behind it discreetly and deposited the bomb. He motions towards the rock pile, nodding at Skids. "We'll put it over there. When.. when it's time. And I'll tell you," he assures him. Skids is not especially stealthy, except insofar as the mode he's in really does look like a human vehicle. The assurance that Tailgate really is thinking things through seems to reassure him, and he echoes back, "Sounds good." Blurr scans the immediate area, looking suspicious. "Wait just an astrosecond, you said you'd give us the coordinates to your base of operations. So...where -is- it, then?" Outbound smirks, "Hubcap... Ah, the Autobot that was attempting to leave the scene of the battle. You may perhaps wish to watch your comrades' backs a bit more closely when you come to rescue them next time. If I had not this little deal in the works with you all he very likely would not have made it home that day," the Decepticon notes. "Anyway, yes... I do not wish to be here long either. I have the research projects and the intel that I've promised here," he explains, and extends his left hand with his middle finger pointed forward from which a tiny datachip extends out of a subspace compartment housed within the tip. "I do not make a habit of trusting Autobots however," the infantrymech begins again and retracts his hand before the datachip can be taken. "What is there to keep you from being just as bad as the Decepticons? Why should you trust ME? Every working relationship begins with trust, and one of us has to take the first step." The infantrymech's optics flash at the Autobot, and then he extends his hand once more. Blurr says, "Hold up--something isn't right here." Outbound cants his head slightly and then shrugs. "I do not have a true base, just a temporary base. This is it... Save for my shuttle," he explains matter of factly. "Now, where were we?" The Decepticon is oblivious to the presence of the other Autobots, not that he'd be terribly surprised if Blurr had brought reinforcements anyway! Compact minivan is suggesting, "If you load it on board, I could drive by on the road, then pop it out when I go past the rocks and he shouldn't notice." <> Blurr sends over the comm. <> Meanwhile, he arches a brow ridge at the chip. "You haven't built any prototypes yet? I know you mentioned 'construction projects'. Or are they on this ship of yours?" Well Tailgate has no problem waiting around. He still can't tell if Outbound is lying yet or not. It looks like he's telling the truth after all, so far anyway. "." Tailgate responds to Blurr. Outbound stares at Blurr for a moment in silence, perhaps a bit preturbed at the Autobot's reaction. "I have no prototypes yet," he replies simply enough. Compact minivan pulls over into some shade and stops his engine, since holding up is easy enough to do and congenial enough to him. He doesn't bother confirming that he's doing nothing for the moment. MEANWHILE... Should any of the Autobots go searching for Outbound's shuttle the Congo Basin is where it happens to be. Not far from the outskirts of the savannah there it is, squeezed in almost impossibly tight quarters within a grouping of trees. The boarding ramp is up, and it seems to be deserted. As far as appearances go Outbound is without reinforcements. <> Blurr finally decides after a few moments. "Fine." he takes the chip and takes a datapad out of subspace, interfacing it with the disk. "Let's see what you have." Skids-as-minivan inquires of Tailgate, "Don't suppose you saw a shuttle anywhere on your way in?" Outbound looks back to his forearm and begins typing upon his computer, apparently finding his notes and searches significantly more entertaining than waiting idly by while Blurr checks the provided data. What is in that datachip anyway? Well, a few things... There are plans for a plasma disperser, which takes an existing plasma cell and disperses the energy over a wide area effectively reducing it's damage output. The notes attached seem to suggest that it will be used to melt down certain materials without destroyin them. Another partial set of schematics outline a sound amplification device that can be focused for cutting. The attached notes suggest that it will be used as such, an advanced cutting tool for the use in construction projects. Also, there is a note about Trypticon... Trypticon is being moved from his current location to a more secure base. Exact details of the new location are lacking. Finally, there is something about Galvatron's status as MIA. Notes explain that none seem to know of his whereabouts, and some Decepticons are growing suspicious and others restless in the absence of their leader and any explanation for why he has not been seen. Skids says, "Autobot Skids here, with a request for some combined-service cooperation on intelligence." The minivan switches to an EDC channel, transmitting, <> Blurr is silent as he goes over the information, glancing through the records briefly but mostly just thinking to himself. Outbound had claimed that he doesn't have any prototypes or anything, but he suspects that they're just stashed away somewhere. But most of all--none of this makes any sense to him. Why is this Decepticon even doing this? The information on the chip could very well be fabricated, and it would appear that he's intelligent enough to know that the Autobots would be quite aware of this. Addtionally, even if they agreed to a so-called 'non-aggression pact', what was to keep them from attacking him in the Sahara anyway? This interaction was pointless, if it was actually -about- what it was supposedly about. Which would lead one to believe that it -wasn't- about that. There was some hidden objective here. The speedster puts away the datapad after less than a breem of examining the contents of the data chip. "Well, that's enough of that. Now let's just cut the games and get to the -real- business here, Decepticon. What the slag are you playing at? We both know what's -really- going on here, so don't play stupid." Apocryphacius says, "Hm?" Skids says, "Oh, hey. Thought I recognized that voice. It's kind of a follow-up to what we were talking about the other day, but on another topic. Can I get a secure channel?" Outbound sighs and a pointed finger lifts from his datacomputer beckoning for Blurr's silence. The Decepticon finishes the last little bit of typing and then a chime indicates that the data he'd entered has been saved successfully. "Alright... What was that now?" he wonders, optics looking to Blurr finally as he lowers his arms to his sides. "Ah, the -real- business here. I want a non-aggression pact good for myself. I do not attack you and your forces, and you do not attack me and anyone that I am traveling with. You may feel free to lay out specific areas that you require that I stay away from, and I will honor these boundaries. If I am here with other Decepticons, ordered to raid anything then of course the ceasefire for myself is lifted and naturally you may attack me like any other Decepticon without losing out on any of the 'benefits' of our dealings," Outbound explains dully. "I would appreciate it if you would...spread the word to the rest of your forces in the area." There was a pause, a pause which lasted only a moment. "You think that I am hiding something from you," Outbound notices, as Blurr had made no attempt to hide the fact. A hand is waved dismissively through the air, and the Con explains, "You want to know what I am about... I shared a drink with one of your ilk on the Bar Moon recently. We had a lengthy discussion. Speak with him, and we can forgo all of this suspicion business and get on to prosperity." Apocryphacius says, "I am afraid I do not have the rank to request encryption." Skids says, "Okay, guess I'll risk it, since even if the other side is listening in (Hi, Galvatron?), it'd be something they already know. A shuttle just landed in Central Africa. You guys see where?" Apocryphacius says, "I am sure a satellite monitor will get right on that." /Well this should shed some light on whether he's lying or not, and if he /is/ lying, then we'll have a good place to deposit the bomb/, Tailgate thinks to himself. "" he replies to Blurr's direct order. "Skids, you coming or what?" He runs some scans the area for any nearby modes of transit, and soon finds Outbounds shuttle bleeping on his scanners. "It's not far from here. In the Congo Basin somewhere. Shouldn't be hard to fine." He transforms and heads in said direction. Compact minivan answers, "Got some satellite recon coming in from the squishies." He revs up his engine and follows. Blurr shakes his head. "I just -told- you not to play stupid, but since you are, I guess I'll just have to explain the obvious to you." he waves the chip in the air. "This data is currently worth nothing, because there's no evidence to support that any of this is even -remotely- true. And even if we swear we're not going to attack you? What's to stop us from doing so anyway? Point is...this little exchange is basically purposeless, unless one or both of us is planning something other than a non-aggression pact." The Decepticon shuttle Despoiler sits idly by waiting for her pilot's return. The large craft is surrounded by wildlife, birds, monkeys, and all manner of other jungle creatures. The vessel doesn't appear to be locked up super-tightly when the Autobots do finally manage to arrive--just the standard security locks without any special added security. Skids decides to stay transformed for the moment and pull to a more concealed gully where it won't be obvious he's sticking around to observe. "So, all right, how do we want to approach?" Outbound chuckles, a strange sound coming from the infantrymech who rarely ever laughs. "I would not dream of playing stupid, Autobot, as my performance would pale in comparison to your mastership. Listen... I brought you intel as requested. I honor my side of the bargain, and I am very much aware that I am counting on your side's collective sense of honor to prevent a breach in the non-aggression pact. Honor... Something that I thought that you all at least attmpted to have." The Decepticon begins to turn, as if preparing to head back to his shuttle. "I am leaving... If you wish to meet me here again with an expert interrogator then we might make some progress. I am certain that you have one within your ranks. Track him down, and we shall see how much you might trust me." He hesitates, thinking. Of course, they're on enemy terroritory now, better be careful. "I'm thinking," he says, tilting his helm to one side. "Hey, since when was I in charge anyway? Well if you've got any bright ideas, shout 'em out. I'm not totally sure yet. There could be scanners just waiting to pick up an Autobot signature," he adds uncertainly. Scanners? What? Nooo... Noooo... Yes, yes, most definitely there are scanners within the Basin, scanners that are specifically calibrated to picking up Autobot signatures. Looks like Tailgate has his processor screwed in tight at least. "Tch. Fine." Blurr watches him leave. This had been so pointless. Of course, he doesn't plan on treating any of that intel as fact, and also doesn't plan on honoring the ceasefire if he's found to be doing anything that might be up to no good. Which is pretty much anything in general. He opens up the comm channel again. <> Skids says, "We just got to the shuttle. How long you think you can keep him away?" "" Tailgate answers Blurr. "" he says. He protoforms and approaches the shuttle warily, looking for a way in. A waste of time indeed. What fools these Autobots be... Wouldn't this whole thing have been much easier if they had brought an interrogator with them in the first place? "Not known for their intellect... Everywhere I go--surrounded by short-sighted fools," the Decepticon muses before transforming in order to make haste back to his shuttlecraft. Naturally on the way something interesting comes up as an alert from the sensor array nearby the Despoiler's roost. "Hmm-what's this? Ah, the Autobot was not traveling alone after all..." Hiss, pop, whirr, grind, snap, click- HOVERTANK! <> Blurr responds. <> And of course by the time the bombs goes off. Skids makes the suggestion that the bomb might fit under the engines, then waits for Tailgate to do the honors before pulling out. Tailgate hesitates. He never really got to find out if Outbound was lying or not. He doesn't want to detonate he bomb prematurely, without finding out if he's being truthful or not. But there's no time. Outbound was on his way. "" he says, very reluctantly. "" He stops again, looking around unhappily before imbedding the bomb underneath the shuttle. "Well, Skids, we'd better get going." He transforms and sends and code via his communique to the bomb, deactivating the null field and setting the bomb to go off in... half a breem. Guilt is already settling into his servos, so he takes off, hoping Skids is following in closely in his dust. Or, if anybody could make it work, it'd be Ingmar Bergman. Although, know what? If Michael Bay put ten minutes in one of his movies with no explosions and no dialogue, just a nice, beautiful wide-angle shot of the Central African valley as the sun sets, every critic on Earth would thank him for it. Autobot Message: 3/114 Posted Author Autobot Intelligence Report: Outbo Sat Jan 26 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blurr here, reporting on the situation with the Decepticon Outbound. Skids, Tailgate, and I made contact with him in the Sahara as previously agreed. The intel was retrieved, however it cannot be trusted unless validated. We attempted to infiltrate and destroy the ship he had made use of to travel to the specified location, however we assume he must have managed to disarm it before it detonated. He still claims that all he wants is a personal non-aggression pact. I know better. There's something else going on here, I just have to figure out -what-. The 'intel' we retrieved from him is in the datafile linked to this transmission, for any interested parties. Blurr out. The contents of the file are as follows: * There are plans for a plasma disperser, which takes an existing plasma cell and disperses the energy over a wide area effectively reducing it's damage output. The notes attached seem to suggest that it will be used to melt down certain materials without destroying them. * A partial set of schematics that outline a sound amplification device that can be focused for cutting. The notes associated with it suggest that it will be used as such, an advanced cutting tool for the use in construction projects. * There is also intel regarding Trypticon - Trypticon is being moved from his current location to a more secure base. Exact details of the new location are lacking, however. * Finally, Galvatron's status is listed as MIA. It is noted that no one seems to know of his whereabouts, and that some Decepticons are growing suspicious and others restless in the absence of their leader. Any explanation as to why he has not been seen has somehow evaded them all. Autobot Message: 3/115 Posted Author Re: Outbound Sat Jan 26 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Oh, yeah--one more thing I forgot to mention. If any of you do happen to see Outbound in the Sahara...find out what he's up to and attempt to appropriate whatever resources he's managed to gather, but if that's impossible just shoot him like you would any other Decepticon. Decepticon Message: 2/112 Posted Author TOP SECRET: Progress Sat Jan 26 Outbound ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** LOCKED TO SHOCKWAVE *** The Autobots remain suspicious as is expected. They attempted to doublecross me, but they are fools and it failed. I do however have a plan, and am continuing to attempt to lull them into at least an uneasy complacency. Regular updates to follow. - Outbound